


A Sure Thing

by Naemi



Series: The Faculty Shorts [29]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Nothing anyone says or does will tear us apart.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sure Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [addie71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/gifts).



 

For ten minutes, Casey had watched Zeke's encounter of the gift-wrapping kind with equal parts amusement and anxiety, but the more Zeke's cussing approached the drunken-sailor-level, the harder it was not to burst out laughing.

“I can't believe you've never done this before.”

Zeke squinted his eyes at Casey, then at his poor attempt at wrapping a box of chocolates. The paper was crumpled and torn at one edge, and the whole thing looked a lot like a first-grader's work. Zeke cussed some more.

“I could . . .”

“No. I can do this.”

“I don't want to be late.” Casey checked his watch. “ _You_ don't want to be late.”

“Listen.” Zeke pointed his finger at Casey, groaning with frustration when he noticed some pink ribbon and Scotch Tape stuck to it. He plucked it off and withstood the urge to throw it on the floor and trample it like a child throwing a fit might have done; he wasn't going to freak out. Not yet.

“I'm gonna wrap this gift myself. It's gonna be beautiful. Beauti- _fucking_ -ful. We'll be on time. Your parents will love me. They'll love the chocolates, and the flowers, and the wine—they'll love me, they won't kill me, and we're all gonna live happily ever after.”

“Drama much, eh?” Casey giggled softly. “It's not like—”

“It's exactly like that. And you know it damn well.”

Sighing, Casey slid off the table and closed the distance between them. He took both of Zeke's hands in his and looked up at him with a serious expression.

“I'm nervous, too. I really want them to like you. Of course I do. But . . . either they'll like you for who you are, or they won't. And even if they hate you, even if they chase you out of the house with a broom or something”—Casey snort-snickered—“it won't change a thing. Nothing anyone says or does will tear us apart.”

Unable to meet Casey's eyes, Zeke looked down on their entwined fingers. “That's easy to say now, but tell me again after your mom has stabbed me with a steak knife.”

“She wouldn't. My dad might strangle you with his shoelaces, though.”

“Sounds a lot better.”

“It'll be okay,” Casey said, sounding a little more confident than he felt. “We'll be fine. No matter what.”

“You think?”

Casey nodded.

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because I love you.”

Zeke produced a smile and pulled Casey even closer. “Love conquers all, right?”

“Of course it does.”

**Author's Note:**

> addie71 asked for _Casey/Zeke fluff_.  
>  [Visit **bunnybash.livejournal.com** to prompt me at any time. Anonymous prompts are also welcome.]
> 
> Beta'd by **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
